


Огонь и вода

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book: Cetaganda, Crossover, Gen, Magic-Users
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Огненный Тигр</p><p>Айвен с Майлзом летят на Цетаганду на похороны императрицы. <br/>Кроссовер с мультсериалом "Аватар: Легенда об Аанге"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огонь и вода

– Мне кажется, ты слишком волнуешься, – Айвен свысока посмотрел на кузена, благо рост позволял. – Что, боишься, что цетагандийцы пожелают принести в жертву своей покойной вдовствующей императрице внука злейшего врага Цетаганды? 

– Оскорбление фора в трусости – достаточный повод для вызова на Агни-кай, – ледяным тоном отчеканил Майлз, и оба расхохотались. 

Лучший способ спрятать волнение – замаскировать его юмором, в этом лейтенант Форкосиган убедился уже не первый раз. Цетаганда его действительно волновала, и не только тем, что это была империя, чья вражда с Барраяром уходила ещё в докосмические времена, как бы дико это не звучало, поскольку тогда ни той, ни другого ещё не существовало. Цетаганда была его воплощённой надеждой. 

Когда-то, ещё на Старой Земле, Нация Огня напала на Племена Воды, и их война тянулась почти сотню лет, хотя окончательную победу так никто и не одержал. Давнее, очень давнее прошлое. С тех пор человечество сумело выйти в космос и там расселиться. На многих планетах власть над той или иной стихией не считалась чем-то значимым, просто личной способностью. Но по-прежнему пылал огонь форов Барраяра, воинской касты планеты, пережившей века Изоляции вскоре после заселения, и по-прежнему цетагандийцы не забывали, что они некогда были Племенем Воды. По романтической легенде, они выбрали для заселения планеты созвездия Кита именно потому, что кит – могущественнейшее из морских животных. 

Можно ли было считать попытку Цетаганды захватить Барраяр местью за обиду тысячелетней давности? Некоторые в это верили, хотя, на взгляд Майлза, Цетаганда просто желала расширить свои пределы. Далеко не все планеты, попадавшие под удар этой волны, некогда успели насолить Племени Воды. В любом случае, на Барраяре Цетаганда обломала зубы, хотя двадцать лет войны стоили Нации Огня огромных жертв. 

Убедившись, что Айвен увлечён голодиском с красотками, а, значит, не видит ничего вокруг, Майлз тихо щёлкнул пальцами, вызвав маленький огонёк. Такой просто, ну, успокаивающий жест. Доказательство того, что, несмотря на своё уродство, Майлз является фор-лордом. 

Магия была основным признаком благородной крови. Рождённый в семье форов ребёнок, не проявивший дара к двенадцати годам, лишался любых прав наследования, а в прошлые, более жестокие времена – и жизни. И, наоборот, ребёнок простолюдинов, обладавший магией огня, передавался на воспитание в семью знати. Майлз невольно усмехнулся, вспомнив отношение своих родителей к этому вопросу. Его мать, бетанка, считала подобное преклонение перед магией варварством, а отец утверждал, что рано или поздно огненный дар проявится у всех жителей планеты, сделав всех барраярцев форами. Они оба не считали себя лучше прочих из-за своего дара. И все же, если бы Корделия Нейсмит не обладала талантом к магии земли, то она бы не стала настоящей форессой, даже выйдя замуж за Эйрела Форкосигана. Впрочем, мать всегда была равнодушна к титулам. 

Огонёк на руке не обжигал, но Майлз прекрасно знал, каким яростным может быть пламя. Он умел использовать свою магию в бою… и помнил, что она сжигает не только врага, но и его самого. Углями для этого огня были и его собственные кости. 

На Барраяре физическому здоровью уделялось столько внимания именно потому, что любое слабое место организма еще больше расшатывалось огненной магией. Последствия отравления, пережитого Майлзом ещё в утробе матери, возможно, прошли бы к взрослым годам бесследно, оставив ему лишь невысокий рост и сутулую спину, если бы в восемь лет он впервые не вызвал огонь. Если бы он не был настоящим наследником Форкосиганов. 

«Могло быть и хуже», – напомнил он себе. В роду Лордов Огня Форбарра, сильнейших магов Барраяра, были те, чей разум сжигало пламя, превращая их в озверевших параноиков. Тот же император Юрий Безумный. «Угу, и тебе он тоже приходится родственником». Но, кажется, в случае Майлза магия выбрала своим топливом именно кости. 

В детстве и подростком он терпел бесчисленные переломы, в глубине души веря, что рано или поздно врачи сотворят чудо, и он станет таким же сильным и выносливым, как Айвен. Кузену повезло обладать и Даром, и впечатляющей физической формой. Мысленно Майлз не раз язвил, что лучше быть калекой, чем дураком, но на самом деле завидовал ему. 

Оказалось, что даже бетанская медицина не всесильна. 

Тот разговор с матерью запомнился ему во всех подробностях. Майлзу скоро должно было исполниться пятнадцать, его ждала поездка на Колонию Бета, и он уже представлял себе самые разные перспективы. 

– Изучаешь методы лечения? 

Честно, Майлзу было бы легче, если б мама поймала его за разглядыванием картинок с обнажёнными красотками. Тем более, что её подобные вещи не шокировали. 

– Ну, вообще-то да. По-моему, вот это, – он показал на монитор комма, – подходит. 

Мама аккуратно развернула экран в свою сторону, даже не прикоснувшись к нему, лишь шевельнув рукой – такое же почти машинальное проявление её магии металла, как умение Майлза разжигать свечи или костёр. И помрачнела, увидев, что именно он изучал. 

– Да, этот метод подходит к твоему случаю. Но, Майлз, одно из его условий – убрать дестабилизирующий фактор. Твою магию. 

– Они не могут… 

– Я говорила со специалистами. Понимаешь, на Колонии Бета магия не считается настолько ценной, чтобы приносить ей в жертву здоровье. В случаях, когда она становится опасной, сначала специалист по магии крови, хм, отключает дар, а затем уже начинают лечение. И, к сожалению, временное отключение здесь не поможет. 

Иногда, прокручивая в памяти этот разговор, Майлз подозревал, что мама надеялась на уступку. На то, что он согласится избавиться от своей магии. А знакомство с бабушкой Нейсмит должно было помочь ему принять решение – не будешь же презирать и считать простолюдинкой родную бабушку? Ведь из всей маминой семьи магессой была только она сама. 

Но он не смог пойти на такое. И не только потому, что не хотел разочаровать отца и деда. Просто… пламя было для него большим, чем просто возможностью зажечь костёр, согреться, защититься от врага – ведь огненный шар или молния нивелируют разницу в физической силе не хуже плазмотрона, но их куда сложнее отобрать. Он не мог отдать часть себя, чтобы спасти другую часть.

Поэтому механистичная бетанская медицина поочерёдно заменяла его родные хрупкие кости на синтетические, а Майлз уговаривал себя: верить в чудеса ему больше не по возрасту.

Проблема в том, что чудесное лечение, способное очень многое исправить, не забирая у него магию, существовало. Правда, на Цетаганде. 

О том, как выглядит боевая разновидность магии воды, ещё помнил весь Барраяр. Гем-лорды могли сковать противника ледяными цепями, могли нанести водой удар, и, в отличие от форов, умели залечивать раны магией. Среди них встречались даже те, кто мог буквально парализовать врага, воздействуя на кровь в его жилах; насколько Майлз понимал сейчас, такая способность означала, что этот цетагандиец происходит от аутов. Но даже этот впечатляющий талант мало что значил по сравнению с умениями настоящих аут-лордов и аут-леди. 

Гемы были воинами. Ауты – лекарями и создателями живого. Магией крови они могли не только отнять дар, но, по слухам, и сделать обычного человека магом. Исцелить от смертельной болезни. Чуть ли не удвоить жизненный срок. Исправить любые физические недостатки…

– Что, Майлз, размечтался? Представил, как знакомишься с какой-нибудь романтической аут-леди, которую зачарует твой необычный облик… 

Встретившись с яростным взглядом Майлза, Айвен прикусил язык. 

«Ага, именно об этом и думаю. О том, что мне могут предложить здоровье. И о том, хватит ли мне сил отказаться».


End file.
